Viaje al pasado (Inugami Hyō)
by Scar Prime-Chan
Summary: por un accidente unos jóvenes viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo a los que estaban hay, los jóvenes les piden contactar a los Vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos llegan y ven a los jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van a decir y va a ver muchas sorpresa entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos
1. Chapter 1

**Por un unos accidente Jóvenes (culpa del hijo de Deadpool) viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los Acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo una cola estaban hay los, los jóvenes les Piden contactar a los vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos Llegan y Ven una los Jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van decir una y va a ver los muchas sorpresa Entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos**

 **Humor**

 **Familia**

 **Castigo**

 **¿Celos?**

 **Revelaciones y muchos mas: D**

* * *

 **Pronto les traeré los Capitulos de Slytherin Pirata y Inugami Hyo**

espero que le guste una ustedes

despide SE

Scar Prime-Chan

Día de publicación: 25/03/2017


	2. Capitulo 1: la llegada de los jóvenes

**se que estoy tardando en hacer las historia y todo eso, pero las clases me dejan agotas y mas los parciales T-T, aquí les dejo la secuela de Inugami Hyò, espero que le guste a ustedes, y como semana santa son pocos días, puedo hacer los capítulos que faltan, el capitulo 4 de Inugami Hyò lo estoy haciendo poco a poco y el de slytherin pirata también lo estoy haciendo poco a poco, los capítulos de cada uno, bueno este es una pequeña historia que cuenta con 6 capítulos que ya están completos, menos el 6 que aun estoy haciéndolo, bueno aquí los hijos de nuestro personaje van a ir al pasado, por un accidente de uno de los hijos de nuestro protagonista, bueno no les dire mas y les mostrare el primer capitulo a ustedes**

 **Capitulo 1: la llegada de los jóvenes**

Antes de que comenzara la reunión de los acuerdos de Sokovia, una luz rodeo toda la sala haciendo que los presente cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrieron vieron unos jóvenes que estaban con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – fue la voz de una pelirroja de ojos color castaño claros, intentando matar a un rubio que la esquivo

\- …No puede ser – dijo la voz de un chico moreno viendo al Rey T'Chaka que lo miraba confundido

\- Disculpen nos pueden decir ¿En qué año nos encontramos? – pregunto una niña de 4 años de edad, que estaba escondida atrás del primer moreno que hablo

\- En el año 2016 – fue la repuesta del Rey T'Chaka a los jóvenes que abrieron los ojos

\- Oh por Kami – fue la repuesta de un peli plata que empezó a caminar desesperado

\- Ven Rey T'Chaka, es mejor hablar con usted a solas y ¿pueden llamar a todos los Vengadores a todos? – dijo el moreno que hablo por primera vez nervioso, todos los miraban raro

\- Cuando padre se entere de esto, me va a matar – suspiro un chico de cabello negro y ojos color marrones oscuro

\- Acaso ustedes creen, que a mí no me va a matar, peor aun cuando sepa que me traje a mi hermanita de ¡4 años aquí! – recrimino el joven enojado

\- Mientras los jóvenes hablaban "tranquilamente" el Rey T'Chaka había dicho a los de la ONU que llamaran a todos los Vengadores que era urgente, cuando los Vengadores llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a los jóvenes, pero T'Chaka junto a su hijo T'Challa se sorprendieron aún más de ver un hombre al lado del Capitán América

\- ¿Qué hacen unos niños aquí? – Steve miraba a los jóvenes que se miraron

\- Ellos quieren hablar con ustedes – fue la repuesta que les dio el Rey T'Chaka

\- Venimos del futuro por un incidente de este idiota – señalo la pelirroja al rubio que hizo un puchero haciendo reír a sus amigos

\- Espera… ¡del futuro! – Clint estaba sorprendido viendo a los jóvenes

\- Yes – dijeron todo a la vez

\- Y ¿quiénes son sus padres? – Bruce Banner miro a los jóvenes que se pusieron nervioso

\- Oh, si cuando lo sepan nos matara, en especial mi madre – la pelirroja tembló de miedo

 **Bueno eso es todo y espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo, nos vemos en otro capitulo :D**

 **¿comentarios?**

 **fecha: 25/03/2017**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


	3. Capítulo 2: el loco psicópata y la joven

**aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo , espero que le guste a ustedes y bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **Capítulo 2: el loco psicópata y la joven pacifican que no lo es**

\- ¿Se van a presentar verdad? – hablo Tony a los jóvenes que lo miraron con admiración

\- Si – otro rubio hablo que estaba callado

\- Bien ¿Quién empieza? – se miraron entre si – ah sí, el que nos metió en esto – señalo al rubio que suspiro

\- ¡Son unos traidores de Mierda! – exclamo el joven cruzado de brazo

\- ¡Lenguaje! – exclamo enojado Steve, no podía creer que los jóvenes del futuro fueran tan groseros

\- ¡Me vale mierda lo que usted opine! – exclamo el rubio, pero fue golpeado por una rubia que lo miro enojado

\- Presentarte y deja la estupidez – exclamo enojada la joven que se le hacía familiar a Tony

\- Jóvenes no deberían decir groserías – exclamo Steve mirando al joven que rodos los ojos

\- Señor por favor no provoque al infeliz que tengo a mi lado – la pelirroja le sonrió con una sonrisa que se le hacía conocida a los vengadores

\- Usted no es mi madre, ni mi abuelo, ni siquiera mi padre para que me esté mandando cuidar mi lenguaje querido anciano, que tiene un pene pequeño – gruño enojado el joven haciendo sonrojar a Steve y más de uno por lo último que el joven dijo

\- Ahora si me hartaste, te matare y te esconderé – la pelirroja saco una pistola que dios sabe dónde la tenía y apunto al joven que le sacaba la lengua

\- Pensaba que Karla es la pacífica del grupo, obvio me equivoque, es como su madre un demonio, solo le falta los cuernos y la cola – suspiro negando un niño de 9 año que se escondió detrás del joven rubio que solo sonreía

\- Peter mejor guarda silencio o le digo a tu querido hermano con quien sales – la pelirroja amenazo al castaño que palideció

\- Callarte Karla, y no digas nada por favor, sabes cómo es Damián, le dirá a papa y después todo será un caos - todos miraban al niño de 9 años suplicar

\- Bien y ahora tu presentarte Damián o no quieres verme enojada – la pelirroja les recordaba a Natasha cuando estas los amenazaba

\- Bueno ya que me amenazaron, un placer aunque no en verdad no me da placer conocer algunos – hizo una mueca viendo a Steve que lo miro raro - me llamo Damián Keener Wilson – se presentó el joven rubio de ojos azules - mi padre es Wade Wilson mejor conocido como Deadpool y mi mama es Harley Keener – se presentó el rubio mirando a Tony que abrió los ojos sorprendidos – tengo 12 años, soy bueno luchando y tengo poderes como papa – fue la repuesta del niño

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Tony sorprendido, no puede ser que Harley, el niño que quiere como si fuera su hijo, se haya casado con Deadpool y tuviera un hijo, ¡no puede ser!

\- Si abuelo Tony, mama se casó con Deadpool – todos miraron a Tony a quien le estaba a punto de dar una crisis nerviosa ante la noticia y miraron de nuevo al joven, conocían a Deadpool pero no a la madre del niño, pero parece que Tony si – eh vengo yo soy Peter Keener Wilson, mi hermano es Damián. Tengo 9 años, es un gusto conocerlos – el castaño se presentó dando una sonrisa a su abuelo

\- Espera como que ¿abuelo? – exclamo el hombre de hierro mirando al niño que rio con calma por la reacción de su abuelo, aunque en el futuro no le gustaba que le dijeran abuelo menos le gustara ahorita que están en el pasado

\- Bueno, tú quieres a mama como si fuera tu hijo, aunque no lo es, y mamá a ti te ve como si fueses su padre así que eres "Abuelo" – fue la repuesta de Damián viendo a su hermano jugar con la hermanita de su amigo – tranquilo, tu amenazaste a padre de que no tocara a mama hasta que él cumpliera los 20 años – se sentó Damián al lado de su hermano que jugaba con la niña haciendo que esta riera por los juegos del niño de 9 años

\- ¿Cumplió la promesa? – Tony quería saber para no ir en este mismo instante y matar a Deadpool, aunque después de que terminara esto iba primero ir donde Harley y después mataría a Deadpool con mucho dolor y sufrimiento, un deseo asesino nació de su interior haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con maldad que a más de uno asusto

\- Si la cumplió y vaya que lo hizo estaba tan asustado que no paso a nada mas – Peter miro a Tony dar un suspiro de alivio, pero después la cambio a una sonrisa de lado haciendo que todos se asustaran y temían lo peor que Tony hiciera

\- ¿Quién es Harley Kenner? – todos quieran saber quién es y menos mal quien hizo la pregunta fue Bruce

\- Es un niño, que me ayudo cuando el Mandarín me ataco – fue la respuesta que este dio – me pueden decir si uno de ustedes es como su padre – señalo a los dos jóvenes y Peter señalo a su hermano que hice un puchero haciendo que un castaño babeara al mirar al rubio

\- Hermano por favor ahora ven y siéntate que Karla se va a presentar con sus padres – Peter miro a su hermano que se sentó frustrado sacando una chimichanga comiéndola

\- Antes de que te presente Karla, me dirás quién es el desgraciado que quiere quitarle la virginidad a mi hermanito, si lo hace conocerá al hijo de Logan y te dejo torturar a ese infeliz como se te dé la gana – el joven miro a la chica que abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después puso una sonrisa de lado

\- Trato – todos miraban a los dos jóvenes que tenía una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo, si esos dos no se la pasara discutiendo, los dos sería una fuerte pareja que daría miedo y terror al mirarlos

\- Un gusto me llamo Karla Banner Romanoff tengo 14 años, mi mamá es Natasha Romanoff conocida como la viuda negra y padre es Bruce Banner conocido como Hulk, y tengo dos hermanitos pequeños que tienen 6 años de edad – se presentó la pelirroja dejando a todos los presentes helados

\- Tengo una hija – Natasha callo de rodillas – una hija con Bruce – susurro Natasha feliz fue donde su hija abrazándola fuertemente que le correspondió

\- Ya veo de donde saco ese carácter – susurro Clint a Sam que solo miro haciendo que Natasha volteara a ver a Clint que trago duro por la mirada asesina que le mando esta

\- Cállate o quieres que tu cuerpo sea encontrado en Rusia – miro a Clint que quedó callado es mejor salvar su pellejo que morir por manos de Natasha

\- No tienes mi problema ¿verdad? – quería preguntar su hija negó con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa

\- Pero mi hermano si padre – miro a su padre que puso sus ojos con tristeza – pero tranquilo, ellos se controlan – miro al doctor que volvió a sonreír

\- Bruce hermano, felicidades por controlar a esa fiera – Tony estaba feliz por su hermano de ciencia que tenía una sonrisa feliz y sonrojado por lo dicho de este

\- Papa, tío Tony ayudo a mamá – Bruce miro a su amigo abrazándolo sorpresivamente, este ya conocía el secreto de su amigo es por eso que empezó a llorar, lo ayudara

\- Eres el mejor Tony – le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo y fue donde estaba su hija para abrazarla, fuertemente

\- Mocosa a ti hay que temerte y a tus hermanos, porque tiene a una madre que es buena en todas armas y su padre es todo un hombre verde gigante cuando pierde el control – hablo Tony sacando una carcajada a Karla

\- Bueno tío Tony a tus hijos también son de temer, mas tu hijo mayor que se parece a su padre que siempre te está protegiendo de todo – la chica empezó a reír por la expresión de Tony

 **espero que le aya gustado a ustedes**

 **día** **de publicación: 26/03/2017**

 **se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


	4. Capítulo 3: amenaza, hijo de pájaro y u

**bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 3 espero que le guste a ustedes mis queridos lectores y gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz** **:D**

 **Le agradezco a mi Beta Xyori Nadeshiko por ayudarme con los** **capítulos**

 **Los Vengadores me le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, porque si me perteneciera a Tony sin hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no sería agente de Hydra TT**

 **Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **La historia de Inugami Hyò es un** Crossovers **, se están preguntando porque hice un** Crossovers, **es que me encanta Inuyasha (desde que me acuerdo) y me encanto los Vengadores desde hace ya tiempo es por eso que me gusto hacer un** Crossovers **entre ellos**

 **Resumen de la historia:** **Por un unos accidente Jóvenes (culpa del hijo de Deadpool) viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los Acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo una cola estaban hay los, los jóvenes les Piden contactar a los vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos Llegan y Ven una los Jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van decir una y va a ver los muchas sorpresa Entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos**

 **Capítulo 3: amenaza, hijo de pájaro y una agente que protege, el joven que casi pierde el control provocando que salga una verdad**

\- ¿Quién sigue? – Clint quería ver quien seguía

\- Hola soy Peggy Wilson Carter mi madre es Sharon Carter y mi padre Sam Wilson – Sam abrió los ojos como platos se casó con la agente 13 y tuvo una hija con ella – tengo 12 años, tengo un hermanito que tiene apenas 2 años – la joven sonrió a su padre - primo Tony ¿Qué pasa? – la joven miro a su primo que le empezó a rodear una aura oscura y miro con enojo a Sam que trago duramente

\- Hermano tranquilo, no tienes que matar a nadie – Rhodey intento calmar a su amigo que seguía gruñendo - Estúpidos Yòkais – susurro Rhodey siendo solo escuchado por Bucky que estaba a su lado, paso su mirada por Tony que aun gruñía

\- ¿Qué le pasa al universo? Primero Harley se casó con el lunático de Deadpool, ahora mi prima se casó con el pájaro – gruño Tony enojado provocando que varios se alejaran por los gruñidos que salían de el

\- Calma joven Stark – el Rey T'Chaka miro a Tony que dio un suspiro calmándose no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto, pero sabía que pronto lo van a descubrir

\- Sam querido, si le haces algo a mi prima te juro por mi vida que nunca vas a ser encontrado ¡me entendiste! – los ojos de Tony cambiaron a un rojo pero rápidamente cambiaron a sus ojos natural, haciendo que todos miraron a Tony de nuevo y pasaron su mirada por Rhodey que solo se sintió incomodo por las mirada que les daba, sabía que el secreto de su amigo será revelado pero no tan pronto

\- ¿Qué es el señor Stark? – pensó T'Chlla mirando a Tony que tenía como un aura de misterio

\- ¿Tony ocultas algo? – pregunto Visión al hombre de hierro que estaba callado

\- Mejor que Leo se presente – Peggy miro al joven que estaba a su lado, Tony le mando a Peggy un gracia en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por ella y los jóvenes del futuro que entendieron

\- Soy Leo Lang, mi padre es Scott Lang el hombre Hormiga – miro a su padre que estaba callado mirando a su hijo – y mi madre es Laura la ex esposa del señor Barton. Un gusto, tengo 7 años – se presentó el joven a todos sorprendiendo a más de uno hay que miraron a Clint y después a Scott

\- ¡Infeliz como te atreves acostarte con mi esposa! – Clint miro enojado a Scott que no podía creer lo que paso

\- Ni siquiera la conozco, ni a ustedes, al único que conozco es a Sam – miro enojado a Clint que fue rápidamente separado por Leo que no quería que Clint se acercara a su padre

\- Dios que habrá hecho Barton para que Laura se separara de él – pensó Tony mirando la discusión que se avecinaba

\- ¡Mi madre se quiso separar de usted!, porque usted solo fue un desgraciado que la lastimo a ella y a mis hermanos – Leo miraba mal a Clint – mientras usted apoyaba a Rogers en todo, mi padre ayudo a mi madre a salir de la tristeza y los dos se enamoraron – gruño enojado Leo estuvo a punto de perder el control pero Peggy lo abrazo haciendo que suspiraba – gracias – le susurro a la chica que le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos miraron a los dos jóvenes

\- Chico tienes que aprender a controlarte, porque si no lo haces, todo se va a salir de control y vas a matar a las personas que más quieres – Tony miro a Leo que bajo la mirada

\- Lo sé, señor Stark, pero a veces es difícil controlarse, usted lo sabe muy bien – leo suspiro y ahora todos quería saber lo que estos dos decían

\- Tony ¿tu ocultas algo? – fue Natasha la que hablo de nuevo y haciendo la pregunta que le hizo visión a el

\- No – miro a Tony que aparto la mirada de ella

\- Tony… - sabía que Tony les ocultaba algo. Pero también sabía que no se lo sacaría a la fuerza porque el castaño no le diría nada a ella

\- Dije que no – no sabía cuánto aguantaría

 **bueno que les pareció ¿? el capitulo y se que son corto pero son interesante los capítulos cortos :D y ademas me gusta dejarle con la intriga quienes son los siguientes que se van a presentar en el siguiente capitulo, es por eso que son corto y me esta gustando dejarlo a ustedes con la intriga, bueno saquen conclusiones quien son los siguientes que se van a presentar**

 **día de publicación: 26/03/2017**

 **Se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**

 **nos vemos luego mis queridos lectores :D**

 **posdata: solo quedan tres capítulos y termino esta pequeña historia, los capítulo ya están terminados, el capitulo 6 esta en proceso de terminarlo :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Furia, sorpresa y verdades

**bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero que le guste a ustedes mis queridos lectores y gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz** **:D**

 **Le agradezco a mi Beta Xyori Nadeshiko por ayudarme con los** **capítulos**

 **Los Vengadores me le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, porque si me perteneciera a Tony sin hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no sería agente de Hydra TT**

 **Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **La historia de Inugami Hyò es un** Crossovers **, se están preguntando porque hice un** Crossovers, **es que me encanta Inuyasha (desde que me acuerdo) y me encanto los Vengadores desde hace ya tiempo es por eso que me gusto hacer un** Crossovers **entre ellos**

 **Resumen de la historia:** **Por un unos accidente Jóvenes (culpa del hijo de Deadpool) viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los Acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo una cola estaban hay los, los jóvenes les Piden contactar a los vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos Llegan y Ven una los Jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van decir una y va a ver los muchas sorpresa Entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos**

 **-Capítulo 4: Furia, sorpresa y verdades**

\- Eh Tony, sé que te vas a sorprender cuando diga quién soy pero por favor no te vuelvas loco – hablo el peli plata a Tony que alzo una ceja, todos estaban curiosos, porque todos se dirigen a Tony con mucho respecto y algunos de ellos no se dirigen en nada, el Rey T'Chaka quería irse pero la pelirroja del futuro le dijo en su oído que sus nietos estaban hay y que se van a presentar, cuando lo hagan todos, que iban a ser los últimos, es por eso que todavía no se ha ido, quiere conocer a sus nietos y quiere saber quién era la madre de estos

\- No me digas que tú eres hijo de ¡Inuyasha! – exclamo Tony mirando al peli plata que sonrió

\- Yes, mi mama es Inuyasha y mi padre es Sesshomaru – Tony escupió el agua que estaba tomando mirando al joven peli plata – no dirás nada– pregunto el joven a Tony que negó – ah sí, se me olvidaba me llamo Zero y tengo 16 años - le dijo su nombre a todos

\- Terminen con esto de una vez, quiero irme a Japón para ver si asimilo todo eso – Todos los que conocían a Tony se quedaron sorprendidos de que no hablara o soltara un comentario

\- Viejo ¿estás bien? – pregunto Rhodey a su amigo que negó con la cabeza

\- Se lo que está por venir y que nos dejara a todos sorprendidos – le susurro a su amigo

\- Solo diré esto rápido, me llamo Francis, mis padres son Clint Barton y Steve Rogers, tengo 12 años – el joven tenía una mirada fría, todos vieron que Clint se había desmayado junto con Steve

\- Woo así que Steve tuvo un hijo – Bucky miro a los otros jóvenes, él estaba hay por pedido de los jóvenes del futuro que querían también que el conociera a su hijo – como será mi hijo o quien me casare – pensó mirando a los jóvenes que faltaba y eran como 3, Natasha les hecho agua a los dos desmayado que se miraron y miraron a su hijo cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventada

\- No diré nada de como ustedes terminaron juntos – fue la repuesta del joven

\- ¿Por qué? – todos querían saber cómo los dos rubios terminaron juntos

\- Fácil, - se rasco la cabeza nervioso

\- ¿así? Entonces dínoslo – hablo Clint quería saber cómo termino con su amigo

\- ….No lo sé – hablo nervioso a sus padres

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todos se cayeron de espaldas al escucharle

\- Jejej lo siento, es que realmente no sé, mis padres nunca me lo han dicho, y cada vez que pregunto tartamudean y cambiaban rápidamente de tema - todos miraron al chicos que reía nervioso y Natasha sabía que el mentía pero no dijo nada

\- Oh – fue la repuesta de ambos rubios

 **bueno eso es todo, espero que le aya gustado y quedan dos capítulos para terminar la historia**

 **no se olviden adivinar quien son los padres de los que faltan por presentarse :D**

 **día de publicación: 29/03/2017**

 **se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una sorpresa para todos ¡Ton

**bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 5 y** **espero que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior, y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Le agradezco a mi Beta Xyori Nadeshiko por ayudarme con los capítulos**

 **Los Vengadores me le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, porque si me perteneciera a Tony sin hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no sería agente de Hydra TT**

 **Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **La historia de Inugami Hyò es un** Crossovers **, se están preguntando porque hice un** Crossovers, **es que me encanta Inuyasha (desde que me acuerdo) y me encanto los Vengadores desde hace ya tiempo es por eso que me gusto hacer un** Crossovers **entre ellos**

 **Resumen de la historia: Por un unos accidente Jóvenes (culpa del hijo de Deadpool) viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los Acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo una cola estaban hay los, los jóvenes les Piden contactar a los vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos Llegan y Ven una los Jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van decir una y va a ver los muchas sorpresa Entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos**

 **Capítulo 5: Una sorpresa para todos ¡Tony tiene hijos! Y lo que es una sorpresa increíble**

\- Ahora viene lo mejor, todo lo que estábamos esperando – exclamo con entusiasmo Damián sonriendo como un psicópata

\- Padres por favor no vayan a enloquecer y abuelo, que no te vaya a dar un infarto, por favor – suspiro un moreno que tenía en sus piernas a un niña de 4 años de edad

\- Un placer, Me llamo Azari, tengo 16 años...mi padre es el príncipe T'Challa – miro a su padre y a su abuelo que lo miraron sorprendido – y mi madre es… Tony Stark – miro a su madre que abrió los ojos a mas no poder

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito todos los vengadores incluyendo a Bucky que miraron a Tony

\- Espera… mi hijo – Tony miro a Azari que le dedico una sonrisa tímida

\- Si mama, soy tu hijo, tuyo y de mi padre – T'Challa como Tony se miraron y volvieron su mirada a Azari

\- Aún estoy sorprendido ¿Cómo es que los hombre pueden tener hijos? – T'Chaka miro a su nieto que dejo a la niña en el suelo y corrió abrazarlo

\- Es solo que mamá es especial – susurro el joven que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

\- Mami – la niña abrazo las piernas Tony sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos

\- Otro hijo – susurro Tony sorprendido agarrando a la niña

\- Corazón ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto T'Challa a su hija que le sonrió

\- María – la niña aún estaba en brazo de su madre

\- Como mi madre – pensó Tony acariciando los cabellos de la niña, la bajo para que fuera con el Rey T'Chaka

\- Azari ¿Cuántos hijos tuvieron Tony y T'Challa? – el rey de Wakanda le pregunto a su nieto que rio nervioso

\- Bueno estoy yo, T'Chaka que tiene 14 años, María que tiene 4 años, los gemelos que tiene 3 años y ahorita mamá está esperando otro bebe, cinco en total pero ahorita serán seis– le sonrió a su abuelo que miro a ambos que se sonrojaron – bueno eso si no son gemelos – termino riendo

\- Decirme falta alguien más para que se presente – pregunto los jóvenes

\- Lo que nadie creía posible, es posible – empezó a decir Damián

\- Cuando se entere se van aquedar sorprendidos y van a decir woo eso fue posible en verdad – exclamo Leo divertido siguiendo el juego de su amigo

\- Ya paso lo más esperado y ahora viene lo que nadie creía que pasaría – fue la repuesta de Peggy haciendo enojar al último muchacho que quedaba

\- Ya dejen de hacer eso – fue el último joven y se podía ver que estaba enojado - bien mi nombre es Dark y soy hijo de – tomo un suspiro

\- Tan, Tan, Tan – se escuchó detrás de Dark haciendo que este volteara y amenazara a sus amigos con la mirada

\- Mi papa es James Barnes conocido como Bucky – todos miraron a Bucky que abrió los ojos – y mi mama es James Rhodes también mejor conocido como Rhodey, tengo 15 años – saludo a sus dos padres que estaban sin habla

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Tony enojado haciendo que una aura oscura saliera de su interior

 **bueno eso es todo, espero que le aya gustado y quedan solo un capitulo de la historia**

 **no se olviden adivinar que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, Tony matara a Bucky o por fin lo va aceptar ¿?, todo y mas en el siguiente capitulo :)**

 **día de publicación: 02/04/2017**

 **se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


	7. Capítulo 6: la verdad, nuestro yo del fu

**bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 6 y** **espero que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior, y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Le agradezco a mi Beta Xyori Nadeshiko por ayudarme con los capítulos**

 **Los Vengadores me le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, porque si me perteneciera a Tony sin hubiera quedado solo después de la Guerra Civil y Capitán América no sería agente de Hydra TT**

 **Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **La historia de Inugami Hyò es un** Crossovers **, se están preguntando porque hice un** Crossovers, **es que me encanta Inuyasha (desde que me acuerdo) y me encanto los Vengadores desde hace ya tiempo es por eso que me gusto hacer un** Crossovers **entre ellos**

 **Resumen de la historia: Por un unos accidente Jóvenes (culpa del hijo de Deadpool) viajan al pasado al año 2016 apareciendo en los Acuerdo de Sokovia sorprendiendo una cola estaban hay los, los jóvenes les Piden contactar a los vengadores que tiene algo que decirle, cuando estos Llegan y Ven una los Jóvenes se sorprenden por lo que le van decir una y va a ver los muchas sorpresa Entre los vengadores, cuando sepan con quienes tuvieron hijos**

 **Capítulo 6: la verdad, nuestro yo del futuro y regresando al futuro**

\- Tony, hermano tranquilo - Rhodey intento calmar a su amigo aunque sabía que era una idea tonta

\- ¡No dejare que tú salgas con esa cara de mapache! - soltó un gruñido más brutal que asusto a todos

\- Mama por favor, cálmate - Azari intento acercarse a su madre pero fue imposible por los gruñidos, un aura empezó a rodear a Tony haciendo que sus hermosos ojos color ámbar cambiara a un color rojo como la sangre

\- ¿Qué es Stark? - fue Clint que hablo a ver semejante poder

\- Siento un gran poder - hablo wanda temblando de miedo ante la aura demoniaca de tony

\- ¡Padre por favor detén a mamá! tu eres el único que puede hacerlo - grito Azari a su padre que vio a Tony gruñir más fuerte y su forma empezó a cambiar

\- Grrr - empezó a gruñir

\- Olvide que el señor Stark es posesivo con su familia - hablo Dark como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

\- Sí, Me acuerdo cuando mama se enteró de que Harley estaba en cinta, casi destruye todo lo que conocemos y casi mata a Wade, si no fuera porque mi papá que intervino y lo llevo a quitarle el enojo - hablo Azari a todos

\- Y ese mismo día tus padres concibieron a tu hermano T'Chaka - hablo Zero de lo más casual sorprendió a todos hay que estaban sin habla, pero sé concentraron en T'Challa que había abrazado a Tony para calmarlo y vaya que lo logro

\- Y yo ¿me case con alguien? – pregunto Wanda a los chicos que se miraron

\- Bueno si te casaste con Vis, pero cuando Tony como Pier se enteró de que te casabas amenazaron al pobre de Visión – hablo la hija de Natasha haciendo sonrojar a Visión como a Wanda

\- Oh si fue divertido pero no tanto como fue con Rhodey y Harley – hablo Azari a todos que le dieron la razón

\- Nunca vi enojado a tu madre Azari en verdad que le queda el apodo que le puso Loki a Tony – hablo Leo a los otros que le dieron la razón

\- Cual apodo – quiso saber este enojado

\- El Yòkai de la muerte como Wanda te decía el Mercenario de la muerte pero Loki lo cambio por Yòkai, ya que eres uno y como asesinaste a muchos Yòkai malvados – hablo tranquilamente Dark a Tony que tenía el ceño fruncido

\- Ahora tenías que contarle sobre eso y ahora ¿Qué le vamos a contar? que Ryuu se casó con la hermana del rey T'Challa, de que su viejo amigo Charles Xavier se casó con un Yòkai, que Peter Quill también un viejo amigo suyo se casó y este ni siquiera lo invito a la boda, de que Logan se casó con el hijo de Magneto, que Bruce Wayne un viejo amigo de este se casó con el Joker y otras personas más que conoce Tony se casaron y tuvieron hijos – hablo Damián sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Tony

\- Oh mierda no debimos de contar nada mas – hablo Karla a los otros que le dieron la razón – y te callas Damián o te vuelo la cabeza – amenazo al rubio que se calló enseguida

\- No tiene cosas que más contar – hablo T'Chaka a los jóvenes que negaron con la cabeza

\- No, porque no queremos que Tony mate a todo lo que conocen por cosas del futuro – hablo Peggy al Rey de Wakanda que entendió

\- James Buchanan Barnes si te atreves a lastimar a mi amigo te matare, tu cuerpo no será encontrado y te reviviré para volverte a matar y así poder torturar tu alma por toda la eternidad – se alejó de los brazos de T'Challa y se acercó a Bucky aunque estaba normal en su interior temblaba por la mirada de muerte que le daba Tony

\- Tony alejarte de Bucky – Steve estaba nervioso de que Tony le hiciera daño a su amigo, pero este no le hizo caso alzo su mano haciendo que su mano brillara de verde y vieron que ese líquido cayó al suelo haciendo que este se desintegrara rápidamente

\- Veneno – hablaron los jóvenes aterrados por lo que iba hacer Tony

\- No lo hagas Tony – hablo Rhodey a su amigo que no le escucho - enserio esos dos estúpidos Yòkai no escuchan – se quejo

\- ¿Dos? – hablo confundida Natasha

\- Así mama tiene dos Yòkai en su interior uno más loco que otro, aunque son agradable, cuando uno se enojada este provoca al otro haciendo que este se enoje también y así mama se descontrole y quiera matar a alguien, pero como dijeron antes, mama es posesivo con toda su familia y cuando alguien lastima o pasa algo, mama lo amenaza y vaya que aprendió bien como amenazar – hablo Azari a todos y mientras este hablaba no escucharon el grito de dolor que soltó Bucky, todos voltearon a ver a Bucky arrodillado y cubriendo sus nobles y a Tony con una sonrisa ladeada

\- Tony que hiciste – Steve corrió donde su amigo para ayudarlo a pararse

\- Intente castrarlo con el veneno pero me dio aburrimiento y me acorde que puedo matarlo después cuando nazca Dark – hablo este sin importancia – aunque lo lastime un poco – puso una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire haciendo que todos temblara de miedo

\- Es oficial Azari tu madre da miedo – tembló Peter escondido detrás de su hermano

\- No se acuerdan de que nos cuenta el tío Loki, que el padre del tío Thor se enfrentó a mama, ese día el dios Odín tembló de miedo por la mirada de mama y que amenazo con destruir todo su querido reino si se atrevía a volver hacer esa propuesta – hablo María sorprendido a todos y haciendo que Tony frunciera el ceño

\- María cariño que propuesta – Tony le sonrió dulcemente a su hija y todos sabían que Tony iba a matar a alguien en ese momento

\- Cuando el da esa mirada y esa sonrisa significa muchas cosas malas – pensaron todos a la vez

\- De que tenías que casarte con uno de sus hijos o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien lo que Loki conto – hablo María

\- Matare a ese viejo cuando lo vea nuevamente, ya me tiene harto de que me lo proponga – pensó Tony con una cara de indiferencia

Cuando los vengadores por fin se recuperaron de la conmoción se acercaron a sus hijos a preguntarles diversas cosas como: ¿Cómo iniciaron su relación? ¿Son buenos padres? ¿Son felices? Entre otras cosas más…

\- Bueno ¿ahora qué hacemos? - fue la pregunta de María a su hermano mayor

\- ¡¿Como ustedes estúpidos, idiotas e ingratos se atreven a hacer esto?! - se escuchó una voz muy cabreada e enojada y todos vieron a sus futuros yo que estaban con el ceño fruncido. Entre ellos esta Natasha Romanoff, Sharon Carter, Laura, Wade Wilson, James Barnes, Inuyasha, T'Challa junto a un Tony Stark

Todos los jóvenes están nerviosos, asustado viendo a sus padres que temblaba de miedo/terror

\- eh…ho…hola pa…papá/padre! – tartamudearon todos

\- hola… ¡eso es todo lo que dirán! – grito uno del futuro haciendo saltar a los niños

\- Ustedes mocosos como se atreven - hablo el futuro Tony que se le veía más joven con el cabello un poco largo, sus ojos color ámbar se le veía felinos, sus orejas las tiene puntiagudas haciendo que se parezca un elfo y tiene marcas en su cara

\- Madre - Azari miro a sus padres que tenía el ceño fruncido

\- Damián hijo - hablo Wade a su hijo que temblaba junto a su hermano Peter

\- Padre - temblaron los dos jóvenes

\- ¿Qué debería hacer con los dos? - se puso un dedo pensando y sacando una chimichanga para comerla

\- Qué tal si te ayudamos - hablo Peter a su padre que ahora comía su chimichanga

\- Así ya se, los dos van cuidar a mi querida amiga la loca vieja ciega que esta no se tirando por ahí, mientras dice pareciera si tuviera un pene en la boca - hablo Wade a sus dos hijos, haciendo que todos los miraran y los chicos sabía que no era bueno enojar a Deadpool

\- Madre ¡No por favor! -grito Karla enojada y mirando con enojo a su madre que tenía una mirada asesina

\- Hija, sabes que estoy decepcionada de que siguiera a los idiotas estos - señaló a Damián junto a Dark y Leo

\- Madre lo hice para que no cometiera una locura - hablo Karla a su madre

\- Si claro y yo soy Batman - hablo con sarcasmo Natasha

\- En verdad Natasha es el propio demonio - hablo Clint a su amigos

\- De verdad no sé cómo te encanta hacer cosas arriesgadas, vas a entrenar con Fury, también le vas a obedecer en todo - le miró fijamente a su hija, que estaba callada y es muy sabía su decisión

\- Mami - Peggy miro a Sharon con el ceño fruncido

\- El castigo que Natasha le puso a Karla va para ti también pero cuando termine ese castigo vas a ir donde Hakudoshi y les cuidara a sus hijos, tu padre no te ayudara a salir de esta - hablo Sharon a su hija que era mejor no decir nada, no quería más castigo

\- Leo tu ayudaras a Shippo en todo lo que él quiera, aparte de que tendrá un entrenamiento doloroso con tus hermanos - hablo Laura con calma

\- Está bien madre y te extrañe - abrazo a Laura haciendo que ella corresponderá el abrazo

\- Padre sabes que no es mi culpa - hablo Zero a Inuyasha que negó con la cabeza

\- Como príncipe de las tierra del oeste tienes que comportarte - Tony como Rhodey se sorprendieron de que Inuyasha haya madurado

\- Si - hablo y mirando a Inuyasha, es increíble que Zero se parezca más a su madre pero tiene mucho de su padre haciendo una combinación extraña pero a la vez fascinante

\- Tu castigo será que te encargue de todos los papeles que tiene tu padre, tienes que entrenar con tu padre y los soldados, después visitar a tu abuela y ver cómo está el pueblo del oeste, tiene que hacer los deberes de un príncipe real - hablo Inuyasha a su hijo que suspiro resignado - ah y no tendrá tiempo para descansar - término de hablar

\- Menos mal que nosotros no somos príncipe como Azari y Zero - hablo Damián a sus amigos que le dieron la razón

\- Si me compadezco de los dos - Hablo Karla mirando a Zero que suspiro resignado, no tendría tiempo para divertirse

\- Hijo – Bucky tenía los brazos contra su pecho mirando a su hijo que se ocultó detrás

\- Padre – Dark estaba nervioso de lo que su padre podría decirle

\- Sabes siquiera ¿cómo está en este momento tu madre? – miro a su hijo, Bucky estaba enojado y Steve conocía esa mirada muy bien en su amigo y sabía que el hijo de su amigo estaba en problemas

\- Bueno sé que está mal – hablo el joven a su padre y Tony vio que su amigo no se parece nada en Rhodey, seguro se parece más al futuro esposo de su amigo/hermano

\- Esta más que mal, está peor y me amenazo de que no lo tocaría por dos años si no te traigo a casa – gruño enojado Bucky haciendo que todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza por lo dicho del súper soldado

\- Lo siento padre – susurro Dark bajito, sabe cómo se pone su mama cuando se enoja y la paga con su padre

\- Tu castigo será que no tendrá televisor, no vas a salir con tus amigos y te vas a quedar en casa ayudando a tu mama con tus hermanos y vas a salir en misiones conmigo, además de que vas a ayudar a Ryuu en lo que te pida me escuchaste – hablo a su hijo que suspiro

\- Si padre – hablo este

\- Francis tus padres no pudieron venir – miro al muchacho que dio un suspiro triste y miro a Bucky que fue abrazarlo y empezó a llorar en el pecho del súper soldado

\- Ya estoy harto hablare con Barton para que se haga cargo de su hijo junto con Rogers porque si no lo hace juro que le quitare a su hijo – hablo Tony enojado y los del pasado no entendía lo que pasaba

\- No eres el único que piensa eso Tony – hablo Laura enojada

\- Azari me puedes decir porque seguiste a ellos – hablo Tony cambiando la conversación y señalando a los jóvenes que se escondieron detrás de su padre por la mirada que le lanzaba este

\- Bueno mama, es que creí que sería divertido verte cómo eres en el pasado – hablo este a su mama que tenía el ceño fruncido – además de que quería conocer al abuelo – susurro este con tristeza bajando la mirada

\- Bueno pero podías pedírmelo a mí y a tu madre – miro a su hijo que bajo más la mirada – pero lo que no me cabe la cabeza es ¿¡cómo pudiste traer a tu hermana pequeña!?, lo entiendo de tu hermano T'Chaka pero de ti no hijo – hablo T'Challa a su hijo que suspiro

\- Mami, Papi no se enfade con mi hermano yo lo convencí de que quería ir con ellos – hablo María a sus padres que la miraron

\- Bueno su castigo es que los dos tendrán que hacer sus deberes como príncipe y princesa de Wakanda, Azari tu ayudara a tu padre sobre los tratados de Wakanda y todo lo demás, ósea los papeleros, ir al pueblo, tener la reunión con el consejo de Wakanda y mientras María tu entrenaras con tu tía Shuri y con las Doras Milaje, después de los dos hagan eso, todos vamos a ir donde Irazue y le piden amablemente que si pueden visitar a su abuelo, me entendieron – hablo Tony con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hijo

\- Bien nos vamos – hablo los padres a sus hijos que suspiraron

\- ¡Esperen! – gritaron los del pasado a sus yo del futuro que lo miraron

\- No se pueden ir – grito Natasha a su yo del futuro que negó

\- No podemos quedarnos porque cambiáramos la historia y tiene que ser así – hablo la Natasha del futuro a su yo del pasado

\- Además no se preocupen, de todos modos ustedes estarán juntos pero no pueden recordar nada – hablo Tony mirando a los del pasado que estaban triste, T'Challa se acercó a su esposo y le susurro algo en el odio haciendo que este abriera los ojos

\- Quieres eso T'Challa – miro a su esposo que asistió a este – de acuerdo – Tony suspiro y miro a T'Chaka que tenía una cara de confusión - bien espero que Loki no sepa lo que are – susurro Tony mientras de sus pantalones sacaba un aparato

\- Bueno chicos reúnanse para irnos, cuando no nos vayamos ustedes no van a recordar nada – hablo Bucky a los de futuro que hicieron un circulo

\- Fue un placer a todos – una luz rodeo a todos haciendo que los del pasado cerraron los ojos

Cuando todos los volvieron abrir estaba cada uno en sus respectivos lugares antes de llegar a la ONU para discutir los acuerdos de Sokovia y todos se hacían la misma pregunta de qué paso mientras ellos se "desmayaron"

\- Padre ¿estás bien? – hablo T'Challa a su padre que había despertado y miro a los otros presidente del país que lo miraron preocupado y también vio a Tony Stark preocupado de que se "desmayara" en plena reunión

\- Si hijo lo estoy – hablo calmando a su hijo

\- Será que el aparato que trago Stark nos volvió un segundo atrás antes de que mis nietos aparecieran junto a sus amigos y ¿Por qué recuerdo lo que paso y mi hijo como el Señor Stark no recuerdan nada? – pensó viendo a los otros discutir sobre lo que paso en Sokovia, no estaba prestando atención, estaba más concentrado en resolver porque solo a mí me dejaron los recuerdo y a los otros no, no me di cuenta de la explosión que en el edificio y me dolía todo el cuerpo, ni me di cuenta cuando T'Challa llego a mi

\- Así que moriré – pensé mirando a mi hijo verme con ojos triste y recordé lo que dijo Azari como María que viajaron a este año solo para conocerme, ya que no estoy vivo, así que fue por eso que me dejaron el recuerdo para que los recordara y no olvidara a mis nietos, después de decirle algo a mi hijo cierro los ojos y me voy al otro mundo con el rey pantera a los campo de Wakanda a recorrerlos y proteger a Wakanda junto a los otros reyes

Han pasado años desde que morir veo desde los campos de Wakanda como crece el amor de mi hijo con Tony Stark, de la lucha, del amor de los otros vengadores, de cómo ganaron la guerra, de cómo vino después otra guerra, el recuentro entre amigos, el nacimiento de mi nieto y de los otros niños de cómo estos crecieron poco a poco y yo mirando a mi hijo feliz de que este haya encontrado el amor, los cuido a mi familia desde aquí los campo, también veo a mi hija enamorada y cuidando a su familia, todo es felicidad y me alegra de que mi familia este bien, veo que un portal se abre frente de mis ojos y aparece una mujer que quiere que le acompañe por unos momentos, la veo con el ceño fruncido pero el dios pantera me dice que vaya que y la acompaño cuando atravesamos el portal veo a mis nietos que corren a abrazarme

\- ¡Abuelo! – todos están feliz de verme

\- Abuelo, mama dijo que recuerdas cuando fuimos al pasado – hablo Azari a mi

\- Si Azari – hable a Azari que rio un poco y mi segundo nieto que tiene mi nombre solo rodo los ojos y me pongo a reír

\- Woo te pareces a mi cuando era joven – le pase una mano a mi nieto que tiene el mismo nombre que yo

\- Y tú eres igual abuelo que en mis sueños – me sorprendí

\- ¿Cómo? – todos nos miramos sorprendidos

\- Bueno es que he soñado contigo abuelo y yo ya sabía cómo eras y cuando papa habla de ti, ya sabias como era tu actitud y mis hermanos no, así que les dije porque no van al pasado para ver cómo era tu – se escogió de hombro

\- Así que tú fuiste el de la idea – Tony miro a su hijo con el ceño fruncido

\- Si fui yo, además no sabía que los otros querían ir pero ya está hecho, no se puede hacer nada – puso una sonrisa pequeña, tanto mi hijo como Tony suspiraron

\- Ven abuelo para que conozca a mis hermanitos – mis nietos me tomaron de la nano para conocer a los gemelos de 3 años que estaban jugando con María

\- Es increíble que T'Chaka fuera el de la idea – Tony abrazo a su pareja mientras veía a sus hijos contarle cuento a su abuelo

\- Me alegra de que mis padres por fin conozca a todos su nieto y también quiero que él esté presente el nacimiento de mi otro hijo – puso una mano en el vientre aun plano de su pareja

\- Así será mi rey panterosidad – hablo Tony besando los labios de su esposo haciendo que este gustoso respondiera

 **Fin**

 **Bueno eso es todo de este historia :D y me alegra de que le gustara, gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, eee no se que mas decir nos vemos en Inugami Hyò para que se entere de como todos terminaron y muchas cosas mas :D**

 **Creo que este el capitulo mas largo que hice en esta historia, en verdad espero que disfrutaran este capitulo, eso es todo en esta bella historia que solo son 6 capítulos :D**

 **Día** **de publicación: 22/04/2017**

 **Se despide**

 **Scar Prime-Chan**


End file.
